<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【康权】偷得浮生 by kuroyaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855989">【康权】偷得浮生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki'>kuroyaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ysboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*又是没什么意义的日常吃吃喝喝dodoi.jpg<br/>*《给你一枝花》续，9K中短篇食用愉快，已抓虫，错字细品<br/>*勿扰真人，禁止抄袭融梗借梗</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>康权</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【康权】偷得浮生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*又是没什么意义的日常吃吃喝喝dodoi.jpg<br/>*《给你一枝花》续，9K中短篇食用愉快，已抓虫，错字细品<br/>*勿扰真人，禁止抄袭融梗借梗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哎康辉……你居然……是五仁党……”<br/>
“五仁怎么了？你吃一口，很香的。”<br/>
“……我不要，我不吃，我甜党。”<br/>
“这个也是甜的。”<br/>
“……我豆沙党！”<br/>
“朱主播，你是想挑起月饼派系之争是吗？”<br/>
“我没有……反正我不吃。”<br/>
“……你就尝尝。”<br/>
“我不……唔！”</p><p>×××××××</p><p>把洗干净的小松鼠立回床头柜上接上电源，微弱的呼吸灯一闪一闪，摆着的确挺可爱的。在家的人连灯都没开，卷着大被子懒懒的躺在床上看手机直播，这昼夜温差大得厉害，中午可能捂出一身汗，太阳下山之后上个厕所都感觉出差到北极。</p><p>中秋国庆班排得满满的人依旧将那条喜庆得来又不会过分惹人注目的领带正好，全神贯注的将开场白看似轻松却小心翼翼的一字一句流畅报道出来。新搭档，他得起个好头——就算不是新搭档也不允许出一点点误差，压力从来都不只有一个人的。</p><p>“观众朋友们，晚上好，今天是………”</p><p>没过多久改成只听音频，只有声音他才能更好的去关注新闻内容，一边听一边刷着微博，意料之中的铺天盖地喜庆氛围让他觉得有些不是味儿——懂王中招了，这瓜越吃越担心，人类命运共同体，这到底什么时候才能过去？</p><p>金价银价也跟心跳180码似的上窜下跳，有人欢喜有人愁，被活埋在里面的他永远不知道有多少——还有些瓜他无意中吃了瓜山一角——不是他该吃的，赶紧吐了出来。</p><p>「康帅今天也很——」</p><p>完美？一如既往？谁不知道呢。包括咽榴莲月饼的时候连眉毛都没皱一下的，他知道他不爱吃那个，开腔也是妥妥的稳，除了昨晚强迫他尝五仁的时候——咳，非人哉。刚敲上的几个字被他删掉了，那边倒是干脆利落的弹了条信息过来。</p><p>「下播了」<br/>
「好。」</p><p>常人眼里吝啬的几个字儿确实是他们心照不宣的相处方式，何须太多言。</p><p>人说十五的月亮十六圆，空空的肚子响着他却动也不想动一下，旁边蜷着挠了很久门终于跑进来，结果躺下就开始打鼾的猫咪。小没良心的，走哪都能睡着——他伸手摸了一下无忧无虑的小动物，抖了抖耳朵也没有挠他。</p><p>又打开主播说联播鬼畜循环着那人歌声，倒数着他回来的脚步——在最后几分钟挪了挪猫翻身下地含上一口漱口水。辣得上瘾的紫色药水，知乎上的人说这是浓缩口味的洁厕灵，难喝得一言难尽——他一半认同一半不认同，毕竟菌落数的确差不多。</p><p>但有些洁厕灵只能喝一次，这可以一直喝下去。</p><p>对着镜子呲起了牙，干净，喉咙里带着点甜味连舌头都散发着清新的果香。走出客厅开灯的手突然就不是很想按下去，吓他一跳怎么样？谁让他昨天按着他尝五仁月饼的，害他梦里都是那味道，完全不想吃饭。</p><p>他这么想着，当然也就这么做了，谁不想看小松鼠揣手起跳的可爱模样呢。</p><p>掏钥匙的细微金属声引来了猫，小毛孩在他脚边绕了几圈还是选择了跳进他爹怀里，斜眼瞄了他一下仿佛在控诉他刚才过了很久才放它进去的事情。还好猫不会说人话，不挠他并不代表不会跟他抢家里的地位——嘿，按照时间顺序来说，在它眼里他才是那个来抢人的——得了朱广权，有这么跟猫吃醋的么。</p><p>开门的人看着一片乌漆抹黑的屋子想也没想就接住迎面扑来的儿子，伸手想去开那灯——他看见了，眼睛在黑暗中呆久了早已适应，那人的模样清晰可见——就跟他合上眼也同样清晰可见一样。</p><p>“哈！”<br/>
“哎哟我去——”<br/>
“盒盒盒盒盒盒盒——”</p><p>连同被吓一跳的猫逃下来的瞬间阴差阳错的踩了他一脚，隔着拖鞋不算太疼但是猫猪那体重加惯性——嘶，算扯平了吧。</p><p>“吓死我了——广权儿你三岁吗？”</p><p>伸手就给了他脑袋一个栗子，他捂着脑袋按开了灯，松鼠眼睛一下子眯了起来。</p><p>“这不给你一个惊～喜～么。”<br/>
“只有惊没有喜好吗？我还以为你想开了终于出门了？”<br/>
“是床不舒服还是猫不好rua，才宅了两天出门干啥？这可是我难得的长——假——啊——”</p><p>没好气的松鼠看了他一眼，弯起的嘴角变得有些抽搐，然后皱起了鼻子。</p><p>“你今天没铲屎？”</p><p>啊，忘记了。</p><p>“不会又是刚起来吧？”<br/>
“没有没有，刚起来的话来得及刷牙么？”<br/>
“哦是吗？我不信。”</p><p>自觉铲屎的人屏着呼吸息卷好垃圾袋，洗了手过来就是扯开他的嘴。</p><p>“我去你刚铲完屎——”<br/>
“我洗手了，洁癖患者。”<br/>
“那也不行！！”<br/>
“得。”</p><p>小肉爪利落的放开了他，改成舌头检查。</p><p>“嗯，漱口水。行啦，又没吃饭是吧？等着。”<br/>
“别忙活了，还不饿。”<br/>
“？哪能不饿，昨天就吃了一顿啊，食肉兽换人啦？”<br/>
“……这不昨晚被你五仁弄的。”</p><p>比他高一点的人顿了一下，欲言又止的变为一脸严肃将他拉到餐桌前。</p><p>“坐，朱广权。”</p><p>糟了，是全名，他还来得及换个借口不，踩吃货雷了这是。</p><p>“你看这五仁月饼。”<br/>
“形态端庄金黄有光泽果仁香甜有嚼劲儿。”<br/>
“绵中带酥酥中带软。”<br/>
“配料讲究，青丝儿红丝儿………”<br/>
“这京式月饼……………”</p><p>他昨晚被按着感受了一下味道立马就去漱口了，一二三四五仁被门牙切断被舌头带着一个后翻到了大牙上，上面的小伙伴一个配合直接将就位的果仁重击进牙缝抠都抠不出来仿佛准备直接在那生根发芽，用牙线拉扯许久才感觉好了些——可那味儿还留着呀，蜜饯跟油脂的合奏混着漱口水争相辉映，猎奇到了一个地步。他欣赏不来这口味也欣赏不来这口感，青丝红丝更是妖艳得发黑，也就小松鼠喜欢恰这个——有一堆果仁儿。</p><p>“康辉停一停，我……”</p><p>江月何年初照人，他就何时爱五仁。他很想说情愿吃韭菜鸡蛋月饼——嗐，就不能正正经经的吃吃豆沙馅儿或者莲蓉奶黄的么，要么康大帅尝尝螺蛳粉月饼香菜月饼啥的好体会一下他拒绝的心情？——都不爱吃，在他眼里就是一样的。</p><p>“你什么你，就算不喜欢五仁月饼也得吃饭啊。”</p><p>额，这脑回路是怎么转的？他脑子里的预演以为一场月饼馅料大战即将到来结果就这？啊呸，就这，差不多得了，难道大过节的真准备为了芝麻绿豆大的事情闹一场么。</p><p>“哦……那我想吃火腿。”<br/>
“……没有火腿。”<br/>
“那我想吃午餐肉……”<br/>
“没有午餐肉。”<br/>
“那我想吃泡面。”<br/>
“窝蛋不？”<br/>
“窝。”<br/>
“不喜欢五仁月饼的小朱，自己去弄。”</p><p>本以为上个话题顺利结束，真得罪吃货了。</p><p>“……你吃不，小朱今天要化身顺德大厨让泡面也变得超级好吃！”<br/>
“我，减肥。”</p><p>一个句号拒绝了他的邀请。</p><p>嗐，不就是欣赏不来么，有必要这么嫌弃他？得得得，以后他见到五仁更要绕着走了。手下一个用力嗞啦一下差点将面饼都甩飞了出去，专心专心，放假呢，急啥，想大半天的人也回来了，慢点儿。开了冰箱看着一颗颗站好的鸡蛋又想起上次一个不小心太用劲儿，整颗连壳掉进锅的样子——趁鸡蛋不注意火速将门关上。</p><p>坐在餐桌前的人摸着猫，眼里全是左右来回捯腾的人，又是开冰箱又是接水的，煮个泡面有那么夸张么，开火的声音呢？搞啥呢？那睡衣跟外套也宽松得过分看着十分碍眼，袖子都快掉水池里了——忙活半天的小孩直接端了个小锅过来锅盖一盖，满脸就等他自己熟的样子。</p><p>“小朱同志，你这蛋这么盖着可不会熟啊？”<br/>
“嗯，所以没加蛋。”</p><p>他现在就想把他头按进锅里。</p><p>“你就是折腾自己好让我照顾你是不？”<br/>
“我没有……”<br/>
“你有。”</p><p>看不下去了，可怜巴巴等泡面泡开的样子简直像他欺负超龄小学生一样。</p><p>认命的松开猫拎着锅二次加工，顺便切了两个西红柿丢进去，补充点维生素。火苗上的温水没多久就沸腾起来，小孩怎么就不能老老实实吃饭呢？在台里好歹还会点个外卖放假了简直不成人样了都，还赖在他最喜欢的五仁月饼上，欠收拾。</p><p>完全不知道他在气什么的小孩接替了他rua猫的位置，情绪明显不如刚回家吓唬他的时候开心，坐姿都端正了不少。他是不是不应该钻牛角尖？可他也不明白这要怎么说——好好说他也不听，夜还是一直在熬，明明放假黑眼圈比上班的时候还重——还是他自己闷着吧，上班就好了，转头把他的班排满。</p><p>也许他应该反省一下自己，是不是最近自己太忙了没让他足够的消耗精力导致储蓄的能量让他像个神仙似的不食人间烟火？又撕开两根肠丢进去，没有火腿可是有火腿肠，真饿傻了心疼的是自己。热腾腾的碳水他想直接就砸在他面前，锅底跟桌垫接触的瞬间却还是放轻了力度。</p><p>“你快吃，我洗澡。”<br/>
“嗯。”</p><p>猫在一边刨着猫粮宵夜，嘎吱嘎吱的，房间的被子被蹂躏得一半卷着一半堆在一起，老妈子性格再次出现——原地将被子摊开抖了抖，顺便抖出一根充电线，他就说昨晚睡觉怎么好像有东西膈着他。取出睡衣发现似乎有什么不对劲儿，回头多看了一眼。</p><p>哦……难怪不饿，贤者时间会饿就有鬼了。他是不是不应该买这个，自己在家用多少回了？有点酸溜溜的戳了一下松鼠的脑袋，要不等他吃完一起洗吧——手指一捏直接将电源拔了。</p><p>“哎？你不是洗澡么？”</p><p>嚼着火腿肠的小孩抬头看了他一眼，没戴眼镜的样子傻乎乎的。他点了点头，直接坐到对面看着他，也不吭声，就那么一直看着，看到最后小孩停下了筷子。</p><p>“你这样让我压力很大，康辉。”</p><p>他很想说一个五仁月饼至于么，可哪壶不开提哪壶的行为非明智之举，要给他班排满了咋整。</p><p>“就是想多看两眼，你吃。”</p><p>他现在觉得自己就像个傻子一样，刚才还觉得碍眼的外套现在过长的袖子半遮着手，衬托得活像偷穿爸爸衣服的小孩。送进嘴里的面看起来很好吃，吃得脸颊鼓鼓的人看起来也很好吃，减肥看吃播的节奏，完全是在挑战自己忍耐力。</p><p>“……康辉，你要是饿了直说，我饱了，还有一半呢。”</p><p>嗯，他饿，但他在减肥。</p><p>“饱了放灶台上盖着，漱漱口。”</p><p>依旧全程盯着，趁人打点好自己的时候将人直接抱起就往浴室走，惊呼着喊他名字的声音带着点餐后的沙哑，手臂自然而然的环在他脖子上，不像上次一样闹腾的要下地，不明不白的烦躁感被抚平了些。</p><p>脚不沾地儿的，他可不敢动，今晚已经踩过一次雷了再踩第二次简直就是将自己往火葬场送。放假两天章也没刻光顾着摆弄新手机、吃瓜跟想这人，比上班还忙。中秋那天屏幕里的人好不容易回来了也是平平淡淡的洗洗就睡，闹腾互动仅限于被塞月饼的时候，只能趁着人去上班的时候用着七夕收到的小礼物，堵物思人。</p><p>不同于先前沾床就睡的样子，现在人就在面前，还抱着他，还把浴室门给锁上了，留下两只猫在外面蹲着。</p><p>距离实在太近，小孩主动凑了过来鼻息直接打在他脸上，也不知道是谁先开始的，舌尖描绘着嘴唇的柔软形状，吸咬着让对方变得红肿起来，微微张开的牙齿在勾引他闯进去。舌尖与舌尖的角力不分胜负，最后变为吧唧的一口亲在了下巴上，冒出来的小胡茬口感像猫舌头一样，扎扎的，又欲罢不能。</p><p>“康辉………”<br/>
“洗澡。”<br/>
“咳，刚吃饱就洗澡会不会胃下垂……”<br/>
“那再亲一会？”<br/>
“……你都站起来了，再亲一会可还行。”<br/>
“说的你没站一样？都戳我肚脐眼儿了。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“……”</p><p>被抱着的人双腿一提直接夹他腰上。</p><p>“快点儿，康主任。”</p><p>小孩就是故意的，这个时候喊他主任是在挑衅他？他往上顶了一下，吓得小孩又夹紧了些生怕被他抖下去。</p><p>“我是说快点儿洗澡！”<br/>
“你夹那么紧怎么脱衣服啊？”<br/>
“……行！”</p><p>吃瘪，弯道被超车。</p><p>落地的人外套一扒反手一揭就把宽松的T恤剥了下来，挂着条松松的裤子开始脱他上衣，乐于被服务似的伸直了双臂好让上衣能被顺利卸下，两件衣服被卷巴卷巴就丢进了洗衣篓里。裤头被松开往下拽，站立的小兄弟被内裤勾得弹了一下差点打在小孩脸上，他摸了摸那张像永远孩子气的脸，将小孩扶好脱了个精光带到了淋浴头下，试了试水温才把人淋湿。</p><p>“上次搓澡好久了是不。”<br/>
“是，搓掉的皮都长出来了那么久。”</p><p>相互打着泡泡用手搓着背，毫不忌讳的将里里外外污垢洗干净。抓过淋浴头，水流跟着手掌在终年不见阳光的皮肤上游走着，在腰的地方他顺手捏了捏多出来的皮肉，还挺弹手。</p><p>“哎我去，你别乱捏？！”<br/>
“捏一捏怎么了，不也是我喂出来的。”</p><p>小孩自己伸手捏了捏多出来的肉，转身就开始薅他肚皮，不受控的水胡乱滋着，门口的猫开始嚎叫起来。</p><p>淋浴头躺在地上孤独的向上输送着水流，将胡闹的小孩直接按在了墙壁上，居高临下的从额头顺着鼻子一路吻到嘴唇，最终回到颤抖的眼皮上。他没有闭眼，偷得浮生的每一秒都很重要，氤氲的水汽快将他隐形眼镜都给蒸下来了，也不舍得眨一下眼漏掉任何一帧。</p><p>将人向自己捞了一下，腹部跟下体完全贴合，箍在腰上的手臂越收越紧，舔弄着湿漉漉的耳垂，看着瓷砖上的人影被水蒸气慢慢覆盖。</p><p>“广权，叫我。”</p><p>他往里吹了口气，耳朵瞬间变红的小崽敏感的往他怀里一软，手臂上不知道是因为冷而起满的鸡皮疙瘩还是怎样，喉间翻滚的全是沙哑不明的欲望。</p><p>“康辉……”</p><p>他清了清喉咙，半抬着眼皮盯着直瞅，停顿时间可能比他想象中的要久。</p><p>“康……”</p><p>啊啾——</p><p>小孩转头连打了五个喷嚏，他连忙捡起了淋浴头提高了些水温将小孩鸡皮疙瘩冲走，用浴巾卷起两人——情景似曾相识，包括将猫用脚拨走再快速锁上了房门。不同的是紧贴在他身后的人舔咬啃弄着他的背催促着将他拉到床边再一个用劲将他推了下去——流程有点不太对。</p><p>他伸手将小孩拉了下来按在自己胸前，指尖从肩胛骨滑到屁股上揉了两下，小孩软了些的阴茎跟他蹭着蹭着又硬挺了起来，手指挤进了臀瓣在后穴周围绕着圈浅浅的戳着。</p><p>黑暗中他又瞄到那只直勾勾站着监视他们的小松鼠，一截手指有些急躁的伸了进去意外的毫不费力。湿润温暖的肉壁贪婪的吸附上他的指节，小孩往上凑了些跟猫一样开始啄他的嘴角，另一只手抓着他的手往里推了一点，肠壁开始收缩着完全含住了整根。</p><p>太主动了，是那小玩意儿没能满足么？</p><p>“怎么今天这么着急？嗯？小松鼠都用到没电了还不满足么？小馋猪。”</p><p>他又加了两根手指将穴口撑大，啄吻的力度大了些，被需要的满足感痒得他难耐也不忘占占口头便宜，将下流的话灌进他耳里。</p><p>“那都是……自己放得没电的……”</p><p>明明没有开灯他还是能看到小孩的脸红成一片，亮晶晶的眼珠子转到了一边，用了就用了害什么羞。</p><p>“没打开你怎么知道他没电啊……”</p><p>在体内坏心眼的搅了搅直接抽了出去，粘糊糊的手指往他嘴里放着夹着他的舌头玩弄起来。</p><p>“那么快就那么湿了，想我多久了？不诚实要受惩罚的。”<br/>
“小松鼠那……么小，那么短，还得手动，怎么能跟原装的比啊……”</p><p>哈，原装。含糊不清的小声控诉后脸红得更厉害，他有些着迷的握着自己就开始往里面送，头部被啜着绞着，又退了出来一举捅了进去。闷哼了一声的人喘息着弓起了腰绞紧了他，小腹一片粘稠——仅仅只是进入他就泄了。</p><p>“广权儿……你泄了……我都还没摸你前面呢。”</p><p>他妈的，不用他说他也知道啊！非得说出来助兴吗？</p><p>敏感处被捅到了最深，那里的肠子可太想这形状适中的龟头了。难耐的扭了扭却发现手脚不太给力，停留的阴茎反而让他觉得更加无措，最后只能一个恼羞成怒的啃在他肩膀上。</p><p>“动……康辉……动一动……干你啊……”<br/>
“是我干你……小色鬼……”<br/>
“靠，你再不动我就去买一根20厘米长5厘米粗的天天在你面前表演了啊！”<br/>
“……你敢。”</p><p>就这连体的姿势将人一下翻了个面扣在手臂之间，抓起身边的两条小细腿直接折到胸前露出还含着他的后穴，近乎整根抽出再狠狠的撞进去，深深埋在里面快速抽插着将溢出的肠液磨成一片白色的泡沫挂在他阴毛上。</p><p>被压得动弹不得只能承受的人手掌反扣着抓着床单，爆起的手筋就差将那布料扯烂了，嘴里倒是实诚的呻吟着，低哑的吸气嘶吼混着拍打声，紧绷的肠子又一下化成熟烂的桃肉蠕动着吸着他获取更多的快感。</p><p>连接处咕叽咕叽的发出响亮的水声，没过一会敏感的肠道又开始收缩起来——他一下打掉了小孩想抚慰自己的手快速拔了出去，失去支撑的双腿脱力的重重砸在床上，还没到达目的地的手僵在空中，脚趾抽筋一般的蜷缩着伴随不满的口吐芬芳。</p><p>他看了眼有些水光的脸，把空中的手带到他自己阴茎上，扯起了一条腿取而代之是三根手指又插了进去，想要将他绞断的肠壁被指头用力的抠刮着前列腺，小孩在嚎叫中蜷起了身子射出了第二次还顺便给了他一脚。</p><p>“康辉！哪有你这么欺负人的！”</p><p>还没等他重新回去又被软软的踹了一脚。得，狼急跳墙，脚都用上了。抓住还踩在胸前的脚将人拖到自己身下压了上去，泄过两次人喘着气像没有骨头一样任他摆弄，占满黏液梆硬的阴茎跟小孩半软吐着水的阴茎蹭在一起。</p><p>“我这欺负的是色鬼，不喜欢吗？还能喊那么大声看来还很有精力。”</p><p>他伸手搓了搓想来第三次的小家伙，小腹一抖一抖的紧绷着想对抗他的刺激。</p><p>“够了别碰了……啊………够了康辉……两次了都……”</p><p>将小孩后续的话都堵在嘴里，他这不还没泄吗。又一举入侵熟透的花心，还在吻着的嘴不自主的张大流着口水眼神呆滞的盯着他。</p><p>“你这可不是这么说的……一下又缠上来了啊……”<br/>
“你这只吃不够的小贪吃鬼……小色鬼……”<br/>
“你里面好湿……好软……好暖……”<br/>
“你看你自己就吃起来了……还说够……”<br/>
“好吃吗……”<br/>
“硬度还满意吗朱主播……”</p><p>下流，太下流了。</p><p>乱糟糟的头发汗湿的贴在头皮上，他扶着小孩的脑袋沿着下巴将流出来的口水全部吸进嘴里，从脸颊舔到了额头亲了亲，把脚环到自己腰上将距离缩短到负数最大值，微微抬起屁股将更好的角度送给了他，扣着腰在一片带着哭音的喘息中又奋力耕耘了起来，在尖叫中将种子全数埋了进去，反正秋天的种子不会发芽………</p><p>×××××××××</p><p>他是被饿醒的，全身酸痛明摆着告诉他纵欲过度的后果，单人运动跟双人运动耗损量不能一概而论，连自己怎么睡着都不知道。</p><p>身上很干净，大脸狼还是有良心的——才怪，有良心就不至于让他直接断片儿了好吗？前几天是懒得不想动，他现在是真动不了，身后还有只巨型松鼠抱着他，这都中午了，也不嫌热。</p><p>有些气愤的捏住睡得张开嘴的男人的鼻子，效果并不明显，持续用嘴呼吸的人只是咂了咂嘴睡得要多香有多香——到最后他直接扯了扯那大脸盘子。</p><p>“唔……早……”</p><p>松鼠睡眼惺忪的看着他，打了个招呼揉了揉脸，又慢慢闭上眼睛手上抱得更紧了些。</p><p>…………</p><p>不会是把他当松果了吧。</p><p>托他的福一整晚连梦都没有早早睡了一个美容觉，挣脱出来的双手用劲儿十足的将人原地掐醒。</p><p>“痛……广权儿别闹……早着呢……”<br/>
“我醒了让我出去……”<br/>
“一块再睡会……别动……”</p><p>抓着他的手就往被子里放，脚也缠了上来——他彻底醒了，他想下床找吃的。而且这都中午了早个球啊？</p><p>往里缩了缩，张嘴就咬上了他的喉结，被子里不安分的手开始掐他的乳尖，再顺路揉搓起小松鼠，不把他骚扰醒他就不叫朱广权。</p><p>被骚扰的人过了一会终于忍无可忍的又将他压在了身下。</p><p>“朱广权儿，你是想晨练么？”<br/>
“……康主任，中午了，我饿了。老年人麻烦修身养性好吗。”</p><p>人醒了，他还叫朱广权，就是挑衅的后果也挨了，终于吃上早餐的时候已经3点，趴在沙发上享受猫咪按摩肌肉的行为——被肉垫踩踏。迷迷糊糊的浅眠随着开门声睁开了眼睛，看着买菜回来的人终于想起得发点什么。</p><p>「长假第三天，出入平安。」</p><p>他可不是在得瑟假期，这都是温馨提示。然后，在晚上接到了加班通知。</p><p>“……”<br/>
“……”</p><p>对桌的人笑了出声。</p><p>“咳咳，不赖我。”<br/>
“我知道……”</p><p>所以才更加的，想捶他。</p><p>开启熬夜模式的人拍掉了松鼠蠢蠢欲动的爪子翻了个身继续玩手机，他明天上播，还不止一场，工作最大——松鼠委屈的给自己加了块五仁月饼。</p><p>“你这宵夜，说好的减肥呢？”<br/>
“这两天消耗太大了。”</p><p>嗐？说得好像是他的错一样？果断用被子把人卷了起来。</p><p>“松鼠卷儿，乖，睡觉。”</p><p>被卷起来的人笑着看着他。</p><p>“你呆会不还得进来，乖个啥啊。”</p><p>得吧。凑。</p><p>××××××××××</p><p>广西，广东，杭州，厦门。顶班两场，还好工资三倍，四舍五入不算太纠结。他梳理着稿子暗搓搓的决定了今晚要嗦粉，变成了今晚要吃鱼头，变成了要吃螃蟹——人生好难，加班好难，为什么都是好吃的。</p><p>微信那边看着他一溜儿的点菜下单，只是无奈的发了句——「我做什么吃什么。」</p><p>行吧。</p><p>在节目上嚣张的持续发力，下了播拔腿就跑，顺利坐上驾驶位的一瞬间，暗搓搓的感叹了句还好没来得及被掀，他小主播脚力就是这么顶尖，也许跟他略嫌中二的裤子有点儿靠边，简称运动裤就是神仙，才能从人群中回到他身边。</p><p>等红绿灯的时候他家松鼠又发了条信息过来——「手语老师说没逮着你，快到家了吧？」</p><p>开机不玩车，玩车不开机——咳咳重来，开车不玩手机，玩手机不开车。不然之前交通安全导航白录了啊？到家门的时候特地放轻了脚步，还是被猫逮到了。</p><p>“回来了？干嘛不回我信息。”<br/>
“开车啊，没手啊。”——想吓一跳失败，他是不会说出来的。</p><p>“水还没开，我看你没回，进锅晚了点。”<br/>
“我先去洗手——”</p><p>进屋子一股子的腥味儿，不说他也知道是什么了——好像也不对，鱼头抑或是螃蟹，都是腥的啊，嗐，还是值得期待一下的。</p><p>两个锅，他坐在旁边乖巧.jpg，却也好奇到底是什么。没多久腥味变成海鲜特有的鲜味夹杂着蒜蓉催人泪下的香气飘了出来，他的肚子不争气的响着，眼巴巴的看了眼锅，又看了眼小松鼠，咽了下口水。</p><p>“康辉……还没好吗……”<br/>
“这得蒸熟啊，不然吃了闹肚子。顶不住你去吃块月饼先。”<br/>
“康辉……”<br/>
“别吵，马上好了。”<br/>
“康辉…………”<br/>
“……谁让你不早点回我信息的。”<br/>
“康辉……～”</p><p>嗐，终于转身了，虽然一脸想要揍他的表情。笑嘻嘻的亲了上去——打发时间又不会流口水最好的方法。</p><p>“哎哟你这……”</p><p>跟前晚没皮没脸下流透顶的样子不同，轻易就能被一些亲密行为打动变得柔软的人只是又说了句再等会，他直接在身后抱着人把脸埋进了背里——偷得浮生半日闲，虽然他不是吃货，但也没有比这人为他洗手做羹的时间更美好了，这时间无关乱糟糟的微博，无关那些浑水，只剩下他们。</p><p>香味越来越浓，终于开锅了映入眼帘的是4只螃蟹跟一打生蚝，生蚝旁边是上面铺了一卷晶莹剔透粉丝的扇贝，还有一层厚厚的蒜蓉点缀着辣椒。</p><p>“你别动，烫，去坐好我来端。”</p><p>前后忙活的人把蟹醋也端了上来之后，给他倒了一点点雕花酒。</p><p>“螃蟹寒，喝一点点。”</p><p>一边吸着蟹膏蟹黄一边赶猫，太鲜了，小松鼠给他蒸的，才不给猫分一口——猫能吃这个么？——他不知道，那就更不能分了。</p><p>对面的人举杯要跟他喝上一小口，他闻了闻那黄酒的味道已经觉得有些醉了。看了眼大厨，又看了眼杯子，还是小小的抿了一些。奇特的酒香在口腔里炸开，他不太喜欢，转头将肥美的生蚝跟蒜蓉辣椒一起吸进嘴里，鲜甜混着一丝辣意攻击了上来，粉丝也是好吃的不得了，他只能发出“嗯嗯……”的声音吃着，然后又被抓着“驱寒”。</p><p>“康帅……我不喜欢喝这个，我闻到酒就晕了。”<br/>
“没啥度数，就一点点，你那手平时就冷得跟折翼的冰棒似的，又吃了螃蟹，闹肚子又该哭了。”</p><p>他啥时候闹肚子哭过了？可是闹肚子的确不好受尤其是去厕所不是解决途径的时候。闭着眼一下全灌进嘴里，胃跟脑子“轰”的一下就热了起来，低头继续解决那些好吃的，途中被猫抢走了一个生蚝，半颗扇贝，最后由一盆姜水洗手结束了大餐。</p><p>他情愿喝姜茶，这康辉就是故意的……昏昏沉沉的想着，转身就把脑袋埋进了在看书的人怀里胡乱蹭了起来，明摆着让他负起责任来——</p><p>“康扒皮我脑袋疼……你就是害我……让我吃好吃也不忘害我……”</p><p>心机boy有一搭没一搭的呼噜着小孩头毛，安抚着脑壳疼脑子晕行为只有三岁的小朱。生蚝，螃蟹，花雕酒，吃了好上路——不是，吃了好补补身子。用手里的书将床头柜上的小松鼠扫进了抽屉，拎起乱蹭的小孩抱进怀里就是给他转移注意力让他好受些，反正隔天他们都还这偷来的闲日之中，可不能浪费了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p><p>一个来自朱广权儿10月5日的小彩蛋——</p><p>「假期过半了，你是人在路途，还是在家发福。」</p><p>反正他是在家吃肉不长肉吃辣长了痘，然后瘦了点，腰疼了点，鼻子更堵了点儿，然后就被拎去上班了，说好的假期才过半呢。</p><p> </p><p>真end了。</p><p> </p><p>*迟来的中秋快乐国庆快乐。<br/>
*dbq人老了开不动ceh了，拉了两场灯（慢吞吞的溜走）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>